


Dean Is A Slut For His Little Brother’s Fingers In His Ass

by callmeb



Series: Sam Fingers Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes sliding half way down Dean’s body, pressing his stomach firm against Dean’s cock, breathing into his chest, and wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist until his fingers reach his big brother’s hole. Dean hangs his leg over Sam to dig his heel into his back and press harder against the young boy’s body, clings to his little brother’s shoulder and tries his best to stay quiet while whispering pleading words and encouragement into Sam’s messy hair.</p><p>Sam is 10; Dean is 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Is A Slut For His Little Brother’s Fingers In His Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't even know, man...
> 
> It just happened, and I wrote it on a whim and rewrote the first half twice because the hardest part is getting started. I don't even know where the idea came from, but I just had a need for it.
> 
> I don't even know if I'm comfortable with Sam's age, but I wrote it either way.

Dean is a slut for his little brother’s fingers in his ass.

It’s wrong, he knows; Dean shouldn’t be doing this with his 10 year old brother, and Sam shouldn’t be doing it at all, but neither boy cares. It feels good, and they aren’t really a model family of normal anyway.

 

Sam likes sliding half way down Dean’s body, pressing his stomach firm against Dean’s cock, breathing into his chest, and wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist until his fingers reach his big brother’s hole. Dean hangs his leg over Sam to dig his heel into his back and press harder against the young boy’s body, clings to his little brother’s shoulder and tries his best to stay quiet while whispering pleading words and encouragement into Sam’s messy hair.

Sam loves being a teasing little bastard, too. He stretches Dean out with three chubby fingers and then goes back to using only one, so that Dean’s hole is loose around him and the older boy begs for more, stretches his leg further around Sam to open himself up. He always spreads his legs like a total slut.

And when Dad is there, less than five feet away, they keep their actions hidden only by a sheet, so thin that their entire position is clearly outlined. Their father never seems concerned with the way they toss limbs across one another; he may see the line of Sam’s arm hanging near Dean’s ass, but poor old Daddy has no idea his sweet little Sammy has wet fingers getting squeezed by big brother Dean’s greedy asshole. And Sam uses that to his advantage.

If they hear Dad waking up in the middle of the night, Dean will stop thrusting his cock into Sammy’s stomach, and Sam will stop fucking his digits into Dean’s ass. He does, however, keep them seated deep inside, curls and uncurls the tips, pressing the pads of his fingers right on Dean’s prostate repeatedly. He smirks into Dean’s skin when that slutty hole tries to eat his hand, and Dean has to turn his face into the mattress to keep from yelling.

He makes Dean come like that sometimes. While their father is in the bathroom, Sam will slam his fingers fast and hard into Dean, stopping just before the door opens again. And when he walks past the foot of their bed, Sam will crook his fingers against Dean’s sweet spot and pulse against it nonstop, whispering up to his brother low enough that Dad can’t hear, commanding Dean to come right then, like a slut while Daddy’s right there, with little brother’s fingers up his ass. And Dean does; he bites his lip and breathes into the mattress, using all his strength not to rock more than an inch on his little brother’s fingers. He comes in his underwear to the pressure of Sam’s flat stomach against his cock, those fingers relentless, not stopping until Sam is satisfied that Dean has shot out every drop of come he has.

But the kid doesn’t pull his fingers out. No, because Dean is such a slut, he lets Sam keep them there, move back to one finger slowly dragging in and out of his fucked-out hole. And Dean’s body quakes with overstimulation and he whimpers into Sam’s hair, but he still keeps his leg wide over Sam’s body; he doesn’t even try to pull his spent cock away from the warm body of his little brother.

And Sam just plays with his hole, pushes his finger against the edge until he’s tugging one side open, starts dragging it around the rim to pull left and right. He just feels it all, until he’s ready to add the other two chubby digits again, knowing their dad is asleep by then, and Sam can fuck his big brother’s hole while rubbing his own hard prick against Dean’s other leg until he reaches his own dry orgasm.

Sam eventually pulls out before he nods off to sleep, rubbing his face against Dean’s skin. He murmurs about Dean being a slut, Dean being _his_ slut, his slutty big brother, all his, slutty little hole is for him only. And Dean tiredly pets Sam’s hair and agrees, tells Sam he’s only a slut for his little brother, and nobody will ever slide their fingers up his ass because it’s all for Sammy.

And in the morning, Sam always wakes first. And he pops his fingers in his mouth, tasting Dean, and then they migrate to Dean’s abused hole. And Dean doesn’t even get a chance to breathe when he wakes up because it’s his little brother’s fingers that jolted him conscious, rubbing and prodding at his prostate again. And Dean just lets him, molds into the boy’s small frame, begs his little brother to finger his ass harder.

Because Dean? Dean is a slut for his little brother’s fingers in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> If it was bad, I'm sorry. But it was short, so it couldn't have taken too much of your time, right?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Oddfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront) Log in to view. 




End file.
